


TARDIS on Serenity

by slytherinquoll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinquoll/pseuds/slytherinquoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS accidentally materializes in the cargo bay of Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS on Serenity

_Vworp, vworp, vworp!_ A funny blue phone box is materializing out of nowhere right in the middle of a cargo bay. Boxes lay on their side, stacked up against walls, some sort of hover vehicle sits parked in a corner.

             Jayne walks by, not noticing the arrival below him. The door of the box creaks open, he swings a massive gun to point right at the TARDIS, displaying experience and skill with the weapon. The door opens a crack, the Doctor grabs it and peeks out from behind.

            “Ah hello! Donna, welcome to lovely—uh, where exactly are we?” He asks, smiling up at Jayne.

            “You just shut your trap and stay in that peculiar box’a yours!” It is a menacing order, the gun is thrust into a more prominent position, the better to frighten the newcomers. “More gorram stowaways.”

 

            “What’s all this ruckus now, Jayne?” Captain Malcom Reynolds strides in.

            “You marry them too? Cuz I didn’t know you swug that way Cap’n. Although the ginger, she’s not too bad—“

            “Oi, _‘not too bad’_ like hell I’m not, I’m bloody brilliant!” Donna steps out from behind the Doctor, hands on her hips. This exclamation delights the Doctor.

            Mal is concerned, yet bewildered. “More (Chinese swear) stowaways, I don’t let anyone s’not crew on my boat.”

            “Cep’ the doc and his off in the head sister.” Says Jayne matter-of-factly. Jayne will pick any time to bring up the we-should-dump-simon-and-river conversation.

            “Ooh, another Doctor! I don’t believe we’ve introduced ourselves yet.” The Doctor cuts right in the conversation. “I’m the Doctor and this is my friend, Donna Noble.”

            “I’m not his sister, and I’m not loony. Where the hell are we, by the way?”

            “Thank you Donna,” the Doctor mutters as he steps out to stand shoulder to shoulder with Donna, “Let me take it from here.” He turns to the two men. “Well, if I could ask you to put down your gun for just a teensy second there,” his gaze lingers on Jayne, “Right, I don’t know what happened before but I can assure you we’re here by accident. I was trying to fix the (part of TARDIS) and I must have slipped on the (other part of TARDIS)” He scratches his head and seems to let himself get carried away in thought. “Well,” he switches his train of thought quickly. “Where is this lovely non-passenger ship heading, Captain?” He turns brightly to Mal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written in 2010 and was supposed to be the first chapter of a much longer fic, but I lost interest.


End file.
